


acoustics

by illyrias



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrias/pseuds/illyrias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's held herself together fine in the middle of life and death situations, so there is absolutely no reason her brain should switch off right now, or so the rational side of it tells her.</p>
<p>Or the 5 times Jemma Simmons was made speechless because of one Agent Morse. (Bobbi, right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is just kind of ruling my heart right now.

**i.**

Jemma takes pride in her rationality.

She is a scientist, and occasionally, when the team needs her to be, a doctor. She was completely able to operate on Skye despite being a sobbing wreck and wanting nothing more than to curl up in a corner and cry. She could navigate her way to the surface of the ocean while dragging Fitz despite feeling like her world was ending.

She’s held herself together fine in the middle of life and death situations, so there is absolutely no reason her brain should switch off right now, or so the rational side of it tells her.

But Agent Morse – no, _Bobbi_ – is in front of her, and her hair is _blonde_ , and she’s in a tactical suit, and she’s absolutely, mind-blowingly gorgeous, and she’s staring at Jemma like she’s expecting her to say something, and Jemma really doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do.

She should probably say something. Anything. But then again, the last time she tried that, she ended up flirting miserably with Agent Sitwell. Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t say anything.

So she continues staring at Bobbi, wide-eyed and probably looking very much like a cartoon character, and waits until Bobbi says something.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bobbi finally asks her.

“You’re gorgeous,” she blurts out, then covers her mouth and stares, horrified that her mouth just betrayed her like that, and even more horrified at what Bobbi’s reaction might be.

Bobbi just throws her head back and laughs, and Jemma watches, speechless once again because Bobbi is really, _really_ gorgeous.

 

**ii.**

Jemma doesn’t notice how much time Bobbi spends in the lab with her until Coulson comes down one day to look for the agent. She looks at him, confused, and asks him why Bobbi would be in the lab for no reason.

Bobbi walks in just in time, eating a sandwich and putting another one on Jemma’s bench because she knows Jemma hasn’t eaten since yesterday’s dinner.

“We need to send you in,” Coulson tells Bobbi, passing her a file. “They’re conducting experiments on people, and they’re interested in alien technology – those two don’t go well.”

Bobbi just nods, flipping through the file and reading the intel gathered.

“Is there another agent joining us?” Jemma asks, curious.

Coulson and Bobbi look at her in confusion for a moment, before Bobbi puts the pieces together and laughs.

“No no, I’m not going in as head of security this time. There’s no other SHIELD agent in this organization. No one’s picture is going to be emailed to the entire facility.”

Jemma feels the blush creep up her cheeks, but ignores it and quickly asks, “So, what’s your cover?”

“Biochemist.”

It takes Jemma a moment to verify that she has, indeed, heard her correctly. “Biochemist?” she reconfirms, confused.

Bobbi nods, and Coulson looks at the two of them, amused.

“Did you not tell her you’re a biochemist?” He asks Bobbi, and Jemma nearly chokes on her sandwich in shock.

“Evidently, you didn’t,” Coulson says again, and then turns to Jemma. “Agent Morse has a PhD in biochem.”

Jemma stares at Bobbi in utter shock, and then thinks of all the time the agent spent in the lab with her. Bobbi certainly did ask very smart questions, and she always somehow seemed to know what Jemma was asking for when she went _Hey Bobbi, could you pass me the-_ even though she never actually told Bobbi what to take.

Oh, of _course_ Bobbi had a PhD in biochem. It wouldn’t make sense if she didn’t, now that Jemma looks at the situation.

“Oh,” Jemma says, reveling in the newfound information that Bobbi Morse was not only extremely good at fieldwork and ridiculously gorgeous, but she also had a _PhD in biochemistry_ and really, it takes Jemma’s utmost control not to start smiling to herself there and then.

Bobbi just laughs, as usual. Jemma decides she really likes it when Bobbi laughs.

 

**iii.**

Jemma is, apparently, one of the last people to find out.

The idea surfaced when the field team was flying back from a field mission, so all the field agents already knew. Evidently, no one told her about it.

Skye walks into the lab one evening, helping herself to Jemma’s stash of ice cream in the lab freezer as she shouts out a “Jemm! Where’s your S.O?”

“My what?” Jemma calls back, frowning at the specimen on the glass slide in her hand.

“Your S.O! Supervising officer, significant other, whichever you pref- oh look there she is.”

Jemma gets ready to question Skye, but opts to push it back once she sees Bobbi enter the lab.

“Hey! Coulson wants to know when you’re starting Jemma’s training!” Skye directs her question to Bobbi, but Jemma hears it anyway, and shoots Skye a look of confusion. Needless to say, Skye promptly ignores it.

“Probably sometime next week,” Bobbi answers, smiling as she helps herself to Jemma’s ice cream stash too.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on? And stop stealing my ice cream!”

“Well, we were talking about it during the mission the other day,” Bobbi starts, “We thought it might be a good idea to give you some field training since you’re going on field missions more and more these days, so I volunteered to be your S.O.”

She stares at Bobbi, speechless – to be fair, she isn’t actually _speechless_ , but she really doesn’t know how she’s supposed to react or what she’s supposed to say – until Skye clears her throat and turns to walk out of the lab, shouting “later, lovebirds!” over her shoulder.

“Oh, cool.” Jemma finally says, cracking a smile.

“Come on then, we have to draw up a training schedule.” Bobbi says, pulling her away from her bench.

“But I’m in the middle of a-“

“I’ll share my ice cream, come on.”

“It’s my ice cream!”

 

**iv.**

Usually, for a reaction to take place, there has to be a catalyst.

According to science, and every other romance novel she’s read (not that she has read many), _something_ has to happen before one person realizes that he or she is in love with another. They’re supposed to be in a life or death situation, or someone is supposed to kiss someone else or date someone else or _something_.

So, according to science and romance novels, Jemma is definitely _not_ supposed to realize that she may be _slightly_ in love with Bobbi right now – Bobbi with her blonde hair and blue eyes and pretty laugh and fighting style that looks like a dance – simply because there is no catalyst.

They’re on the couch in the bus, eating breakfast, and it makes absolutely no sense that her brain should choose to inform her at this very moment that she is, in fact, rather in love with the agent sitting beside her.

The sudden realization catches her off guard, and she freezes for a moment, eyes growing wide as she tries her best to analyze the situation.

Bobbi feels her stiffening and turns to ask if she’s okay, and she can’t do anything but stare back, horrified and confused and kind of lost, and it’s strange because the only conscious thought in her mind is about her romance novels are so bloody inaccurate.

Bobbi raises an eyebrow at her expression, and she remembers to nod to signal that she is alright because she doesn’t trust herself to speak.

Romance novels are so extremely bloody inaccurate.

 

**v.**

When Bobbi finally kisses her, Jemma barely commands her body to stand by itself, let alone her mouth to talk.

She stares wide-eyed at Bobbi, forgetting to breathe for a moment.

Bobbi throws her head back and laughs, and Jemma knows that somewhere at the back of her mind, her subconscious is still going on about how gorgeous Bobbi looks when she laughs, but for now, her brain has pretty much switched off and she just continues staring.

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” she blurts out two seconds later, because she knows she has to say _something_.

Bobbi just laughs and kisses her again.


End file.
